


Interlude

by sparklepox (travelingpsycho)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:17:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7193078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/travelingpsycho/pseuds/sparklepox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How is Minseok supposed to be responsible when Lu Han looks so good?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes:** Inspired by [Lu Han looking like this](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CknKZg-VAAE4i1D.jpg:large). *sigh*

Lu Han has work to do and Minseok shouldn't bother him. It's hard for Lu Han to resist the urge to interact when anyone—but especially Minseok—is around, so if he's focusing on his book, it's probably important. But the thing is, they're grad students and there's always work to do, much of it important. If they waited to be completely free, they'd never do anything. Besides, putting off whatever reading Lu Han's doing for half an hour won't make much difference.

With that in mind, Minseok approaches the couch where Lu Han is sitting. There's a reason Minseok, usually the more responsible one, is giving into his impulses now, and that's that Lu Han looks really good. He's fresh out of the shower, hair still damp and rumpled and falling in his eyes, dressed comfortably in a t-shirt and shorts that gape open to show too much thigh to ignore, pretty fingers spread out to hold his book in place. Lu Han glances over briefly at Minseok but looks determinedly back at his book, which means that Minseok's going to have to work harder to get his attention.

He slips his fingers just past the hem of Lu Han's shorts and taps them against the bottom of his thigh. Lu Han steadfastly ignores him, so Minseok ups the ante, flattening his palm against Lu Han's thigh and sliding it up his leg. Lu Han's breath catches slightly, but he doesn't say anything yet. Determined, Minseok presses his lips to the exposed skin where he's pushed Lu Han's shorts up. He kisses once, twice, three times, and then bites down softly on the paler skin high up on Lu Han's thigh.

When he looks up, Lu Han is grinning, eyes twinkling under his dark hair. "I do need to read this," he says, fondly ruffling Minseok's hair.

"Later." Minseok takes Lu Han's lack of protest as agreement and puts his mouth back on Lu Han's thigh, putting some effort into leaving a mark, high enough that no one else will see it. Lu Han's fingers linger in his hair, rubbing gently at his scalp.

Minseok doesn't look up again when he's satisfied with his work. Instead, he pulls back just a little and kisses his way up Lu Han's thigh on top of his shorts. Lu Han can probably barely feel the light kisses through the fabric, but as Minseok reaches the top of his thigh, scooting between his legs as he does, he tenses in anticipation. "I know you're not reading anymore," Minseok murmurs.

Lu Han laughs, a brief, loud burst. "You're right." He pushes his book away and leans back against the cushions. Minseok spares a glance up and finds Lu Han smiling at him again, but less mischievous now, starting to look hungry. He flashes Lu Han a smirk of his own before he bends down and presses his mouth right to the front of Lu Han's shorts. He's not hard yet, but he will be soon enough with Minseok mouthing at his cock, slowly working up the full length of it. 

Minseok can't say he likes the taste of Lu Han's shorts or the roughness of the fabric, but he likes Lu Han's reactions: the hitches in his breathing, the involuntary little jerks of his hips, the way his hand rubs the back of Minseok's neck like he can't resist touching him. He especially likes feeling Lu Han get hard because of what he's doing, swelling under his mouth. It turns Minseok on too, especially once he starts thinking about what to do once he's gotten Lu Han hard.

When he gets tired of eating fabric, Minseok pulls back and opens Lu Han's shorts. Lu Han gets up just enough to let Minseok tug them off together with his underwear, and Minseok watches the strain in his thigh muscles at the motion. He tosses the clothes aside, and Lu Han does the same with his shirt before leaning back again. His skin contrasts nicely with the white of the couch, and his dark hair even more so. Lu Han takes a moment to appreciate the view, but only a moment because looking isn't enough.

He strips off his own clothes quickly and then climbs into Lu Han's lap, sitting comfortably on his thighs. Lu Han's arms circle him with easy familiarity and they kiss, starting off slow and building to more. Lu Han's arms dip lower and lower until his hands cup Minseok's ass, using that grip to pull him closer. Minseok responds by rolling his hips down, making Lu Han moan into his mouth. 

"Again," Lu Han breathes, half demand and half plea. Minseok gives him what he wants, another roll and another and another, rubbing their erections together. Then Lu Han pulls him in hard, fingers digging into Minseok's ass like he can't touch him enough, bringing Minseok to sit right on his cock. "Minseok." Like before, it's equal parts demand and plea, and Minseok knows what Lu Han wants.

There's lube and a condom or two hidden under the couch (which Minseok thought was a terrible idea when Lu Han first put it there but has come to appreciate), but Lu Han only reluctantly lets go of Minseok enough for him to reach there. As soon as he's found what he's looking for, Lu Han pulls him close again, taking the lube out of Minseok's hand. "Like this, yeah?" he asks, already spreading lube on his fingers.

Minseok chuckles, a little breathlessly, at his eagerness. "Yeah." He steadies himself with his hands on Lu Han's shoulders and spreads his knees further out to the sides. Lu Han wraps an arm around his lower back, and his other hand, slick with lube now, moves between Minseok's legs in back.

"I can't resist you," Lu Han grumbles fondly as he rubs in teasing circles. "It's a good thing you're usually responsible or this would happen every time I tried to do my work."

"Well, I can't resist you either when you look so good." Minseok gasps as Lu Han's finger dips into him, bringing pleasure mixed with just a little pain. He bends down to capture Lu Han's lips again, licking into his mouth as Lu Han stretches him open with as much patience as he can manage. Lu Han's fingers always feel so good inside of him, nimble and strong and very familiar with all of Minseok's most sensitive spots. It has him moaning against Lu Han's lips and finally pulling away to catch his breath.

Lu Han moves to kissing Minseok's neck instead, and his shoulder and his chest, anywhere his mouth can reach. He's loosened his hold on Minseok, and that lets Minseok starts to rock onto his fingers, pushing them deeper. He moans, and Lu Han asks, "You like that?"

It's a rhetorical question, but also a hint that Lu Han wants him to speak up. Lu Han couldn't help praising Minseok during sex (and other times) if he tried, but Minseok tends to express himself without words unless reminded that Lu Han sometimes wants something more explicit. 

"Yeah." It's a little hard to talk, and harder still to think, with Lu Han's fingers working inside of him, but Minseok tries. "I was looking at your fingers on the book—earlier, I mean—and they looked good, and I thought—I thought about what you could do with them. They feel good, always, stretching, and—fuck, like that, yes."

Lu Han smirks, pleased with that reaction, and Minseok would roll his eyes at the cockiness if he wasn't so busy fucking himself on Lu Han's fingers. "I'm tempted to make you come like this," Lu Han says, in that low voice he uses when he's being a cocky asshole, "but I really want you." His voice wavers on the last word, making Minseok feel better about his own current state.

Reluctantly, Minseok goes still so he can actually form a sentence. "Want me to ride you like this?"

He loves the unguarded hunger in Lu Han's eyes, how plain it is to see that he wants Minseok badly. "Please." This time there's no hint of demanding now, just straight up pleading with Minseok to give him what he wants. It would make Minseok want to indulge him even if they didn't want the same thing, but lucky for him, they do.

"Since I did interrupt your studying..." Minseok pauses to draw in a sharp breath as he pulls off of Lu Han's fingers. "I'll be nice."

"You're the best." Lu Han laughs breathily. He unwraps his arm from around Minseok to let him move, but his hand lingers on Minseok's thigh, like he can't completely stop touching him.

They fumble on a condom through a joint effort that probably takes much longer than if only one of them did it, and then Minseok scoots forward while Lu Han slides a little lower on the couch, giving him more room to move.

Lu Han watches Minseok intently, one hand resting lightly on his hip and the other holding his cock still as Minseok sinks onto it. Minseok still gets self-conscious sometimes when Lu Han stares at him like that, but right now, he's enjoying it. He catches Lu Han's gaze and holds it until he's full seated. "You know just how to get to me," Lu Han mutters when he goes still.

Minseok laughs, which chokes off into a gasp given his current position. He doesn't say anything, just steadies himself with his hands on Lu Han's shoulders and starts to move. They don't have time to waste, so he's going to make this quick, and hopefully make it good.

Judging by Lu Han's expression, he thinks it's good. His lips are parted as he breathes hard, and his eyes flutter closed and open again, over and over like he can't decide if he wants to close his eyes and focus or open them and watch. Both his hands end up on Minseok's thighs, resting lightly on them as Minseok bobs up and down. He's not moving right now, letting Minseok control the pace.

For his part, Minseok is enjoying this. Lu Han's not that big, but enough to satisfy him, and his cock reaches deeper than his fingers, stretching Minseok so nicely when he drops all the way down. He's moving fast, delicious steady friction when he's already so sensitive making him moan and his cock throb. "Touch me," he demands, not caring that it sounds whiny. Lu Han touches him immediately, and Minseok moans, pace stuttering briefly before he continues.

Minseok's worried he won't last long enough like this, but Lu Han is pretty far gone too. He's flushed and his freshly washed hair is a total mess now, but neither of them cares about that. Lu Han starts to buck his hips up to meet Minseok, and it's not quite coordinated, but it feels good. It makes sure Lu Han goes in deep every time, sending pleasure radiating out with each thrust. "Lu Han," Minseok gasps out, not entirely sure himself if it's a question or a request or just a comment on how good Lu Han makes him feel.

"Almost," Lu Han tells him, going for the question interpretation. "I love you like this, fuck." His free hand is back on Minseok's hip and his fingers dig in as he thrusts up harder, making Minseok cry out. "Just a little more." He's not exaggerating: only a few seconds later, Lu Han moans as he comes, finally giving up and closing his eyes. He doesn't stop moaning as Minseok rides him through it, and Minseok revels in the sound.

Minseok's very close himself, between his own quick movements and Lu Han still touching him, and it doesn't take much more for him to come too. He falls forward with his elbows against Lu Han's chest, grinding down onto Lu Han's cock while Lu Han keeps touching him, the combined sensation making pleasure spread out from between his legs and shake all through him, an intense burst that takes a while to dwindle down.

When it's over, Minseok feels spent, his whole body warm and pliant. He offers no resistance as Lu Han lifts him off his cock and sets him down on his thighs, and only moves enough to wrap his arms around Lu Han's chest and lean into him. Lu Han chuckles softly as he wraps his arms around Minseok again, nice and warm, and hugs him close, clinging as their racing hearts slow and their breathing evens out.

Minseok doesn't know how long they sit like that, but finally Lu Han speaks, voice muffled against Minseok's shoulder. "I have reading to do."

"I know." Minseok doesn't move an inch.

"Maybe I should just do it like this." Lu Han wraps one arm more securely around Minseok's back and leans forward, pretending to reach for his book.

Minseok laughs drowsily. "That would be clingy even for you."

"Then are you going to get up?" Lu Han asks.

He should. He's been irresponsible for long enough, and he should let Lu Han get back to his work and probably do some of his own. But he's comfortable and happy and sleepy and he doesn't want the moment to end. "Just a little longer," he says.

Minseok expects Lu Han to argue, but since it's Lu Han, he shouldn't be at all surprised when his response is, after a brief pause, "Okay."

"You're so easy," Minseok teases, hypocritically given how he leans into Lu Han and rests his head on Lu Han's shoulder. He can be responsible again soon enough. For now, he's going to enjoy the moment for a little longer.


End file.
